


Here Together

by whimsical_ramblings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, Gen, I love these two and just want them to be happy, Post-Canon, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsical_ramblings/pseuds/whimsical_ramblings
Summary: At Carey and Killian's wedding reception, Lup and Taako take some time to just exist for a while.





	Here Together

**Author's Note:**

> I finished TAZ Balance last week and have been pretty distraught ever since. But rather than wallow in that sadness I decided to make myself feel better by writing some cute twin bonding instead.

One of her new favorite things to do, Lup was learning, was just watching people.

Not in the same way she had from the Umbra Staff, obviously. In any case, that wasn’t so much watching as it was just….listening. Years and years of dark silence followed by months of involuntary eavesdropping on conversations she was never allowed to join, no matter how loud she screamed or how violently she tore apart the curtained walls that surrounded her. It was an existence without sensation or feeling or choice.

But this? This was different. She was able to hear her friends laughing at the table next to her. She was able to feel the evening breeze caress her alcohol-flushed skin. She was able to taste the champagne bubbles that coated her tongue whenever she took a drink from her glass. It was heaven. Or as close to heaven as she would ever get, being a reaper and all that.

And fuck, if it wasn’t refreshing to be able to observe the world around her without the cloying fear that she would never be a part of it again. She watched Carey and Killian dance knowing she could jump in at any moment, watched Angus perform some magic for the local children knowing she could rush over and shoot off some of her own fireworks whenever she felt like it. For right now, though, she was content with sitting off to the side and sipping her drink, relishing in the fact that, shit, she could actually get _drunk_ again.

But like most peaceful moments, hers only lasted briefly before it was interrupted in the form of her very tipsy brother practically melting into the chair next to hers.

“Enjoying the wedding, Lulu?” he asked, crossing his legs and leaning in close to her.

She gazed around the reception tent once more, catching Barry and Lucas as they chatted together about some undoubtedly nerdy shit, Barry pausing to adjust his glasses every now and then. The sight made her heart swell.

“I was, until you so rudely crashed my thought-train into a freaking ravine,” she said, smirking in his direction.

Taako made a ‘pfft’ noise, downing the contents of the glass in his hand. “That’s always been your problem, y’know? You think too much.”

“And you don’t think nearly enough,” she teased.

He flashed her a drunken grin. “Well, it’s a good thing you’re back to think for the both of us, LuLaroe.”

Taako placed his empty glass on the table and settled his head against her shoulder, ears drooping happily. Lup easily fell into step with him, and placed her head on top of his.

“Shouldn’t you be hanging out with your super cool undead boyfriend right now?” Lup asked.

Taako shrugged. “Mags challenged him to some sort of dumb meathead contest involving, I dunno,” he waved a hand dismissively, “who could get the drunkest and still beat the other at arm wrestling. And Krav is a top tier sucker when it comes to bets. Can’t turn ‘em down.”

Lup scanned the area for Kravitz and Magnus, and sure enough, she found them arm wrestling at one of the tables on the other side of tent, surrounded by curious onlookers and empty beer mugs.

“Can...can Kravitz even get drunk?” she asked.

“Nope!” Taako said, snuggling deeper into her shoulder. “But Maggie doesn’t know that.”

Lup just laughed, absentmindedly bringing her hand up to card her fingers through her brother’s hair. Taako responded by lacing her free hand together with his.

“Hey Lup?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

Taako sighed deeply. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

Lup’s heartstrings felt like they’d been pulled too taut all of a sudden. The past year had been...rough, to say the least, most of it spent just trying to get their feet up underneath them again. But after months of work, it was finally starting to feel like things were returning to normal. Taako was comfortable letting her eat his food. Lup didn’t feel like she was drifting off into nothingness anymore when she meditated or slept. For all the veritable shit they’d gone through in their elongated lives, they’d emerged safe and whole on the other side. And in moments like these, she could barely contain the happiness coursing through her.

“I’m really glad I’m here too, babe,” she said softly. “That umbrella fucking sucked.”

At the mention of the Umbra Staff, Taako squeezed her hand. Lup squeezed back.

“I love you, bro,” she murmured into his hair. "And I'm here for good. Swearsies."

“You’re such a sap, you know that?” he said, though Lup could hear the emotion in his voice.

“Uh, okay, because you totally didn’t come up and start cuddling me of your own volition, right?”

“It’s the alcohol,” he joked.

Lup pinched his ear.

“Sure it is,” she said.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Taako muttered an ‘I love you, too’ into the sleeve of her shirt. In response, Lup kissed the top of his head, and the two of them watched the world go by around them. Together.


End file.
